Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta
by the Jekster
Summary: Beaten and bruised Y/n hated the Gremorys with all his heart while yes he didn't have the Powers of Destruction he did have Tyrant aka the Adapting Gear: Invasion
1. Prologue

Narrator POV

Here we are the final battle between the evolving dragon and the red dragon emperor or the Gremory peerage for more specific reasons as the evolving dragon was dodging each of the nekomatas attacks with ease

Before yelling "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" and he was replaced with an illusion to elude the nekomata then reappears behind the confused nekomata slamming his fist down as a blue ball-like light surrounded his hand then as the perverted red dragon emperor tried getting close he just moved his head to the side then turns around as a grey gauntlet consumed his left arm then punched issei so hard it caused a shockwave as Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba could only watch in horror as the evolving dragon beats the ever living shit out of the perverted red dragon emperor then turns around stabbing a strange sword into the ground while screaming "IIIINCURRSIOOOO" he screamed.

And a grey armor that was glowing yellow formed itself along the evolving dragon's body.

Dodging all of Issei's foul attempts to even hit the evolving dragon aka Y/n "is this all you got?! Ddraig!" He yelled before punching through Issei's stomach then spinning and kicks Issei far away switching his attention to the rest of Gremory Peerage "now lets see here, worthless bitch number one...fake whore number two and abomination number three" he says before tossing Issei's body towards them who had shocked faces then he jumps into the air with the swords at his sides and lands on Kiba stabbing Kiba's left pectoral then jumping again and kicking Akeno as the screen fades to black.

okay that was a handful since my damn fingers hurt


	2. Konna Sekai Shiritakunakatta

(Umm this is a rias bashing story...)

Y/n POV

I am a Gremory born just a few minutes after Rias Gremory while yes I didn't inherit the Power of Destruction I did inherit Tyrant the adapting dragon or Incursio as it is called which I found dumb since it's a dragon that rivals Ddraig and Albion but enough backstory so here I am training with Tyrant "AHHHHH INNNNCUURSIOO" I yelled unleashing Tyrant then I started punching trees and other things then got an idea "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate Tensa Zangetsu!" I then swung Zangetsu as a black moon slice like energy with a red outline flew out of the tip of the daito Zangetsu then I quickly ran back to the Gremory mansion not wanting to get in trouble but I got in trouble anyway getting beaten by my "father" Zeoticus Gremory...I plan on leaving during the night

(A/n sorry for the small chapter in busy and stuff


	3. Meeting the Red Dragon Emperor

Y/n POV

Pushing open the door to a classroom of Kuoh Academy, feeling the familiar power of the Red Dragon Emperor Y/n growled and walks into the room his red eye illuminated the dark parts of the classroom "Hello, I'm Y/n L/n" the adapting dragon emperor said bowing while a certain redhead stared at the adapting dragon learning that this is Y/n Gremory and was told to sit next to Rias Gremory.

———————-Timeskip—————

Y/n POV

Sighing following behind this 'Yuuma' and Issei Hyoudou aka the red dragon emperor, Tyrant snarled at the thought of facing Ddraig again but nonetheless allowed to be summoned by Y/n "IIIIIIINNNNNCUUUURRRRSIIIOO!" The boy yelled before the demon armor Incursio encased him, using the Auxiliary Equipment: Neunote to stab Raynere and punch the fallen angel into a tree as Issei fell down blood pouring from his wounds in which Y/n left the young pervert as two figures in cloaks watched the boy who wielded the adapting gear followed after him.

Y/n sighed in boredom as he watched Issei get taken back to his place where he will be the pawn of Rias Gremory, having a few chess pieces of his own.

——————Timeskip————————

Y/n POV

"Oh great, the damn pervert is a pawn of my 'sisters' peerage" he mumbled but quickly dodged an attack from a girl with black hair and red eyes and a blonde girl with lion features...

insert To be continued meme here*

A/n: Okay next chapter should be around 1,000 words for reasons and sorry for the short chapter again


End file.
